


Who Needs A Boyfriend Anyways?

by Angry_Moth



Series: 30 Days of Music [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Moth/pseuds/Angry_Moth
Summary: A ficlet about Max and Eleven, after they broke up with their boyfriends.





	Who Needs A Boyfriend Anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Eleven / Max Mayfield  
Inspired by the song: Numb - Linkin Park
> 
> _Can't you see that you're smothering me _  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control? _  
_'Cause everything that you thought I would be _  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you _

“Boyfriends are so stupid!” Eleven ranted to her friend Max. 

“I know, right. Lucas can be a real idiot sometimes. Or, most of the time. All the time, actually.” 

“Same with Mike. He thinks he can tell me how to use my powers. Seriously?” 

Max lied down on El’s bed and sighed. 

“Your powers are your own, girl. Don’t let a guy own them. Or own you. You’re more valuable than that.” 

“Yeah,” Eleven replied thoughtfully. “Yes I am. I’m never going to let a stupid boy control me like that. Because that’s all Mike ever did. He limited me. Made me what he wanted me to be. I don’t want that.” 

“Yeah, you said it El!” 

“I’m never going to get a boyfriend again!” 

Max sat up abruptly and stared at her new best friend with wide eyes. 

“Wait, what? Never?” 

“Never!” 

Max broke into a grin. 

“So, how about a girlfriend then? At some point, I mean. Not like, now, if you don’t want to...” Max trailed off as Eleven stared at her with a confused look. 

“Are... are girlfriends as stupid as boyfriends?” she asked carefully. 

“I don’t know,” Max replied honestly. “But at least I wouldn’t be. I would never even try to control you, El,” she vowed and placed a hand on Eleven’s cheek. “I promise.” 

“Oh...” 

“So, what do you say?” 

“Is that even okay? A girl, having a girlfriend.” 

“It’s okay to me. And to you, I hope. That’s all I care about.” 

“Great... I mean, sure, I’d like to try having a girlfriend.” 

“Would that girlfriend be me, then?” 

“I don’t know any other nice girls at my age, so I guess so?” 

Max grinned again, and hugged Eleven enthusiastically. 

“That answer is good enough for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for making Mike sound horrible... I really do like him, but a nice Mike just didn't fit into this fic :D  
Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment if you'd like to, I always appreciate even the short ones!


End file.
